1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an apparatus for keeping flying insects, especially the extremely annoying mosquitoes, away from people.
In particular, the apparatus comprises a box enclosing a tank containing a liquid chemical product which is soaked up by a wick after heating an upper portion thereof by means of a heating device.
2. Description of Related Art
There are numerous known apparatuses as marketed everywhere which are designed to protect people from mosquitoes and from other small troublesome insects. These known apparatuses use emanators provided with tablets which, when placed near or adjacent to a heat source, give off the evaporable substances with which they are impregnated. in the form of smoke.
Also known are apparatuses for evaportion by heating a wick in which a liquid chemical product contained in a bottle in drawn up by capillarity into the wick, which is immersed in this product.
A drawback of these known apparatuses in that they generally have a limited capacity for drawing up and evaporating liquid through the wick; moreover, the heat-vaporizing part of the apparatus cannot be placed economically when necessary. Furthermore, in these apparatuses, the bottle containing the liquid chemical product is inserted from below, an operation which proves rather difficult and can easily result in damage to the wick.